Flier Day
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Destiel AU: Everything's not all tight suits and breathtaking sights, but...c'est la vie. While Cas normally spends his days teaching angsty teens and senior citizens scuba diving today is not that day. Today is Flier Day, handing pieces of cheery blue paper for passerby to throw away. Only today, there's another color: green. For #writing prompt wednesday


**A/N: I decided to join unforth's writing prompt Wednesdays. If you want to join just look for her on Tumblr as unforth-ninawaters. This week was diving instructor/student AU's. Here's the prompt I chose: Here, have a flier, I teach people how to dive…oh, come on, you know you want to try…give it a go…(damn you're hot what do I have to do to convince you?)…first time is free? AU. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still Kripke's**

 **Flier Day**

If there was one drawback to this job besides explaining that no-your-child-is- _not_ -ready to pushover parents and the cocky I-don't-need-the-beginner-course walk-ins was one thing: flier day. Honest to God, spending a day essentially handing people paper and being like "Here, throw this away for me" grated on Castiel's nerves. It's the twenty-first century, go check out our Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. But Namoi insisted the old-fashioned flier method was an excellent way to reel in tourists and remind the citizens of Palo Alto of some of the services they have let live right under their noses for years. Regardless, Castiel spent most of his time giving tourists directions or gently reminding them that just because they were in California doesn't mean it's like Los Angles. The only upside was that his partner in crime this time was Charlie and while the enthusiastic red-head had taken some getting used to he was glad for her company; it was much better than when he was partnered with Marv.

"So, how did that date go?"

Castiel sighed. "I bailed."

Charlie looked offended. "Hey, I'm running out of options. I'm going to need you to work with me here on this."

"I know, but when I went to the café to meet him he was already talking with someone."

She smacked her hand on her forehead. "Dammit, leave it to Balthazar to find his own date before his blind date even shows up."

Castiel shrugged. "It is what it is. Good afternoon, have you ever taken an interest in learning how to dive?"

The couple continued to walk past the two as if they did not exist. Trying to find a line between tactfully ignoring because they weren't interested and ignoring for ignoring's sake. "You know I wouldn't be so against this if they at least acknowledged us. We both know they can see us." Charlie kicked the sand underneath her feet towards the wooden sidewalk.

"Well, the good news is at least we didn't do the morning shift. It was raining and- here, learn all about the joys of scuba. Don't forget to check our Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram- I guess Meg convinced Alfie to ditch their shift. Namoi did not take too kindly to that."

"Remind me why I'm working for her again?" Charlie handed a few fliers to a group of teens.

"Because of the hot chicks."

Charlie looked over at Castiel and winked. "Hey, it's not my problem the suits show it all off. I'm surprised you haven't snagged anyone that way."

"I work the first shift that is full of families, tourists, and senior citizens. It's not exactly a place where I can pick someone up."

"If you think I'm going to back down from this challenge you have another thing coming. It's my duty as my friend to find you someone. The Ron to your Hermione. The Kirk to your Spock. The Sherlock to your John. The River Song to your Doctor. The Dr. Sexy to your Dr. Piccolo."

"Wait, why am I Dr. Piccolo?"

She snorted and scanned the area for anyone to hand out the fliers too. "You saw last week's episode. If that doesn't show how Dr. Piccolo you are I don't know what does."

"I object…." Green. There was a whole lot of deep, captivating green coming Castiel's way. He was tall, brunet with hints of blonde that were picked up from the sun's light, looking completely out of place in jeans, a black tee shirt with a plaid one over it against the beach atmosphere, and he was walking over to him. Castiel stuck his hand out with a vibrant blue flier attached and nearly thrust it into Green Eyes chest. "Have you ever considered scuba diving?"

The man took the flier from him and briefly looked down at it before looking back up at Castiel. "It's not that I don't mind at all, but I was hoping you had seen a couple. Guy, tall, moose like, floppy brown. Girl, short, blonde and way out of his league."

Castiel turned to Charlie. "Was that the couple earlier?"

"No, did you not see all the grey in there?"

"No." He turned back to the man. "No, I haven't seen any other couples come through here."

The man sighed. "Well thanks anyway."

 _Shit_. Castiel was _not_ going to give up on this guy. "I teach them."

The man looked confused. "What?"

"The lessons. I teach some of the lessons."

"Oh, well, sorry, but diving's just not my thing."

 _Christ, why was this so hard?_ "Not even a little? It's fun and completely safe. I promise; no sharks."

He shook his head. "It's not the sharks. I can barely handle flying in a plane. Relying on a tank for breathing so I don't meet my untimely demise in the unforgiving ocean, not something I want to spend my free time on."

 _Damn it! Working with a phobia is going to make it tougher. Maybe it's just a little phobia. Like people who are afraid of spiders, but only if they crawl into their ear and lay eggs._ "Honestly, once the lessons are over and you can dive out there and be one with the animals and the ocean is an amazing experience."

"Can't people die from this?" 

_Fine. If he's not going to give up neither am I._ "Only if they've never had lessons. You take lessons with me and you don't have to worry about it." The man bit his bottom lip- _sweet baby Jesus what I would give for that to be my lip._ "The first lesson is free."

He could feel Charlie's stare burning into the back of his neck. He knew there was no way in hell Namoi would ever agree to that and that if this man agreed that first lesson would be coming out of his paycheck. If the man did take up his offer it would all be- _shit I don't' even know if he likes guys_! Now Castiel was royally screwed if that turned out to be true _and_ if the man took his offer. _Oh shit! What if he's already in a relationship?_ Castiel internally groaned. He should have really thought this through before opening his damn mouth.

The man hadn't said a thing and it was starting to worry Castiel. He tried not to make direct eye contact with the man, but it was hard to resist the urge those green eyes were enticing him with. _Wait, where are his eyes looking at?_ It had taken Castiel a minute for him to realize that Green Eyes wasn't holding his gaze with his eyes. It took another to realize he had done a quick once over him accompanied by the quick sweep of his tongue over his lips. "Be honest with me now," he finally said. "Do really think I have a shot at doing this and maybe not screwing it up?"

 _Yes!_ "Uh, yeah. Anyway, I teach a beginner's class, so it's not like you would be expected to know anything anyway."

The man nodded and smiled. "If you don't mind I'd rather have your number than a free lesson."

The good Lord must have been shining down on Castiel. "Yeah, sure."

The man pulled his phone out to him and he quickly put his number in before handing it back. The man looked at it and frowned. "How do you pronounce your name?"

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't something else. "Castiel." 

The man grinned. "Well, Cas. I hope to hear from you." He winked.

"Wait, what's your name?"

He smiled. "Dean."

" _Hey Dean. We're over here_."

The three of them turned their heads and saw a young couple sitting under an umbrella and waving frantically far off on the beach. It was a miracle they had even heard the man to begin with. "And that would be my brother." Dean folded up the flier and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. "See ya Cas."

The moment he left Charlie started hitting Castiel on the shoulder with her fliers. "Ow, ow. What the hell Charlie?"

"That was the most flirting I have ever seen you do! I'm so proud of you! See I make a great wing woman. All those blind dates must have given you some kind of confidence. You're pretty damn lucky he came by. And don't you dare screw this up."

He looked hopefully back at Dean. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not going to let that happen." Perhaps flier day didn't suck so badly after all.


End file.
